Feliz Año Nuevo
by leaf-chan
Summary: Emily invito a todos los pokedex holder a Kanto en una cabaña para celebrar el año nuevo, ¿Se esperaran alguna sorpresa?


**Yo: es algo tarde pero no importa**

**Green: Harto tarde ya paso el año nuevo**

**Yo: mejor tarde que nunca**

**Blue: Eso es cierto**

**Yo: Que empiece**

En Kanto, en la cabaña de Emily (yo: en realidad es una mansión como cabaña, es un lugar secreto que solo Emily sabe donde esta)

Gold: Dijiste que era una cabaña

Emily: Es una cabaña pero es una mansión que utilizo como cabaña

Gold: Oh ya entiendo

-Kanto-

Red: Esta fiesta sera sensacional

Blue: ¡La pasaremos de maravilla!

Green: Chica ruidosa

Yellow: Gracias por invitarnos

-Johto-

Gold: Hay que pasarlo en grande

Crystal: Espero que no hagas de las tuyas

Silver: Ya empezaron

Kotone: Crys vinimos a divertirnos no a que regañes a Gold

Gold: Gracias Kotone, Crys deberias ser como Kotone por cierto Kotone ¿Quieres sa...?

Crystal: *le pego a Gold* No dejare que hagas de las tuyas

-Hoenn-

Ruby: Esto se pondra interesante

Sapphire: Espero que Gold-senpai este bien

Emerald: Estara bien ya que creo que esta acustumbrado

-Sinnoh-

Diamond: Me dio hambre

Pearl: Puedes dejar tu comida en paz

Platinum: Ya daran comida Dia

-Teselia-

Black: A mi tambien me dio hambre

White: Ya serviran la comida Black

Emily: En realidad tuve que cocinar yo junto con Diamond pero esta listo en un rato les servire

Kevin: Espero que no te caigas

Emily: ¡Callate!

Les sirvio comida y en un rato se la comieron

Blue: Emily cocinas muy bien y tu Dia tambien cocinas muy bien

Kevin: No estuvo mal

Black: Se pasaron chicos

Emily: Falta 10 segundos para el año nuevo

Todos: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Todos se empezaron a dar un abrazo

Diamond: ¿Que sera esto?

Emily: ¿Que pasa Diamond-senpai?

Diamond: Es que esto tiene un olor raro

Emily: ¿Raro? ¿A ver deja tomar de esta botella? *tomo la botella y tomo*

Emily se desmayo

Kevin: ¡Emily!

Yellow: ¿Estas bien?

Emily: *empezo a recuperar el conocimiento* Mmm...

Blue: ¿Estas bien?

Emily: ¡Kevin por que eres tan idiota! *le pego*

Blue: Esta borracha

Emily: ¡Siempre me sacas de quisio! ¡Deberias comportarte!

Kevin: Lo siento Emily

Emily: Pero aún así te amo *lo abrazo*

Kevin: E-Emily *sonrojado*

Blue: Esto hay que grabarlo *saco la camara y empezo a grabar todo*

Emily: Te amo tanto Kevin *lo beso* (yo: algun dia tenia que pasar ¿no?)

Kevin: ... *sonrojado como tomate*

White: Al parecer Emily no es la unica

Les mostro que Red, Gold, Kotone, Ruby y Black habian tomado alcohol sin saber lo que era

White: Ellos tambien tomaron esa botella sin saber lo que contenia

Blue: Que problema

Crystal: ¿Gold estas bien?

Silver: ¿Kotone?

Gold: ¡CRYS! *la abrazo*

Crystal: ¿Que pasa?

Gold: Nunca me vuelvas a dejar *la beso*

Crystal: ¡Pervertido! *le pego una patada*

Kotone: ¡Silver, debes ser más cariñoso conmigo!

Silver: Estas borracha total

Kotone: No estoy borracha ¡Estoy happy!

Silver: Todos los borrachos dicen eso

Kotone: Silver acercate te tengo un regalo

Silver: ¿Que quieres ahora? *se acerco a ella*

Kotone: Este es tu regalo *lo beso*

Silver: ¡K-Kotone a que viene eso! *sonrojado*

Kotone: Te quiero mucho Silver ¿Tu me quieres?

Silver: Si te quiero *sonrojado todavia*

Kotone: Soy tan feliz

Silver: Yo tambien

Ruby: Sapphire

Sapphire: ¿Que quieres?

Ruby: ¿Tu me amas cierto? Por que yo todavia te amo

Sapphire: En realidad yo...

Ruby: ¿Acaso amas a Emerald o a Wally?

Sapphire: ¿¡Que!? No, en realidad todavia te amo

Ruby: Me alegra saberlo *la abrazo y la beso*

Emerald: Saben que sobro y es incomodo

Sapphire: ¿D-Desde cuando estas aqui?

Emerald: Desde hace rato, yo solo sirvo para tocar el violin

Sapphire: No digas eso *Miro en sus piernas y vio a Ruby durmiendo*

Emerald: Se quedo dormido

Sapphire: Que le vamos hacer

Red: Yellow te quiero tanto *la beso y la acaricio*

Yellow: Red-san *sonrojada*

Blue: No hay que perder ni un detalle de esto *todavia grabando con la camara*

Green: Blue puedes dejar esa camara

Blue: Ni muerta esto sera fantastico

White: ¿Black?

Black: Presidenta yo tengo un sueño que es ganar la liga pokémon

White: Si lo se, ya me lo has dicho varias veces

Black: Tambien hice una promesa

White: ¿Cual?

Black: En hacerla feliz y cuidarla cueste lo que cueste

White: ¿En serio prometiste eso? *sonrojada*

Black: Si

White: Si me quieres hacer feliz puedes hacer algo por mi

Black: Claro lo que usted diga

White: Dame un beso *sonrojada*

Black: Claro presidenta *la beso*

Al final todos se quedaron dormido y Blue tenia todo grabado en video y saco una cinta de eso

Al día siguiente

Emily: *despertando* ¿Que paso? No me acuerdo de nada *miro a su alrededor y vio a Kevin* ¡EHHH!

Kevin: ¿Que pasa Emily?

Emily: ¡¿Que haces aquí en mi cama?! Acaso no me digas que lo hice contigo, no, no me lo creo

Kevin: ¡Pero que dices niña! ¡No lo hemos hecho! ¡Solo me quede dormido contigo despues de que te quedaste dormida!

Emily: M-Mejor vamos a ver a los demas

Fueron

Blue: Hola Emily

Emily: ¿Por que me mira así?

Blue: Acaso no le has dicho Kevin

Emily: ¿Que cosa?

Blue: Despues lo veran

5 minutos despues

Blue: Miremos esta cinta

Coloco la cinta

Emily: ¡EHHH! ¡Me emborrache!

despues de ver la cinta

Emily, Red, Gold, Kotone, Ruby y Black: ¡BLUE, ENTREGANOS ESA CINTA!

Blue: Mmm... ¡No! *se fue corriendo*

Emily, Red, Gold, Kotone, Ruby y Black: ¡ENTRAGANOS LA CINTA! *persiguiendola*

Platinum: Se ve que se estan divirtiendo

Pearl: Usted cree eso señorita

Diamond: Yo tambien creo que se divierten

Green: Al final lo grabo todo

Sapphire: Así es Blue-senpai

White: Mejor vayamos a comer

Todos: Concuerdo contigo *exepto Blue ,Emily, Red, Gold, Kotone, Ruby y Black*

Fin

**Yo: No se de repente se me ocurrio**

**Emily: No puedo creer que estuviera borracha y besara a Kevin**

**Yo: Algún día el te besaria total**

**Emily: No lo creo**

**Yo: Si claro, Bueno adios y comenten**


End file.
